Opposites Attract
by Euley
Summary: Wesley and Lilah are going through personal hell. Yet when thier hell gets kidnapped it up to Wesley and Lilah to pull together as a family to save thier twins Maddox and Jasmine.
1. Pleasent Shades of Gray

Pleasant Shades of Grey

Wesley awoke his head pounding. Sitting up and quickly regretting it because of the cold air that rushed up to meet him he flinched. "Stupid Chela demon" he mumbled under his breath rubbing the giant bruise on his forehead from the previous nights fight.

"Lilah" he merely mumbled getting into some jeans.

"Hmmm" she moaned.

"Get up."

"It's only 7 Wes," she said sitting up and pulling him back down to bed with her. He flinched; his neck was hurting once more. Like it always does, it never really stops hurting yet it hurts especially in the morning. "Stop flinching jeez. It can't hurt that bad."

"Lilah get your ass out of bad," he merely growled.

"Fine lover" she sighed pushing him off of her and sitting up.

Wesley heard the front door close because Lilah had an early morning client but she'd be back later. He lied back on his bed once more and sighed deeply. He had so much crap to do this morning he had no clue where to start. First things first he took a quick shower, trying to remove the sent that was Lilah Morgan off his skin. Next heading towards the laundry room of his house he sighed seeing a very large pile of cloths on the floor. He sighed deeply as he started his weekly chore of doing the laundry.

"Wes" said Lilah coming back into the house. "Lucky you, my appointment was canceled."

"Yeh lucky me." he said sarcastically.

Wesley enters the kitchen and sees Lilah sitting at the table expectantly.

"Well" she asked.

"Well what"

"Aren't you going to make breakfast" she said obviously irritated.

"What? It's your turn Lilah"

"What? No way it's yours"

"Lilah I've cooked breakfast all this week. I bel"

"And I cooked breakfeast all last month"

"Oh yes, toast every morning hardly counts as cooking Lilah."

"Look Wes, it's your turn just make eggs or something."

"I hate eggs."

"Bacon"

"We don't have bacon."

"Pop-tarts" said 2 six-year-old twins entering the kitchen. Wesley and Lilah merely glanced at the two tiny six year olds. Wesley merely placed his hand on his forehead rubbing it.

"Todays going to be a headech alright."

"Now why don't you two ask your daddy for pop-tarts." said Lilah sweetly.

"LILAH!" shouted Wesley.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry, posted it wrong didn't edit it right. This story by the way is written by both me and Nooky. 


	2. Motherly Affection

Wesley sighed deeply as he drove his SUV towards the Micron Academy. He glanced in his rearview mirror to see his two children sitting there. Lilah had become pregnant a little bit after... he sighed deeply placing a hand over his scar. A little bit after his fourth year in LA. She had started freaking out, panicking; yet Wesley calmed her down and told her he'll raise them. But she said no, it looks bad to Wolferman and Hart if she just leaves the children when they could be raised to be successful lawyers. Or worse comes to worse she'd sacrifice them. So Wesley constantly kept a cautious eye upon his wife. Whom he had married because of his father and mother. They would be incredibly ashamed if he had just gotten her pregnant and just raised the children without marriage. Yet those dark thoughts left him quickly as he glanced at his children once more.

Jasmine Jennifer Wyndam Pryce sat in her seat, fiddling with her jumper, which was part of her uniform. She was obviously nervous. She was always nervous on her way to school. Even if she had been going to school for a while. Her long brown hair was in two pigtails on the side of her head. Her bangs covered her eyes ever so slightly. That along with a pair of black-rimmed glasses. Yet nothing could hide her eyes. She had her father's eyes. Bright piercing blue eyes that held nothing but intelligence. She glanced up at her father in the rearview mirror. He merely smiled at her trying to comfort her nervousness. She merely smiled back.  
Wesley watched his son, closely, in the mirror. Those blue eyes just shone with malious through his light brown hair. Maddox might have been a very cute little boy but looks could always be deceiving. He fiddled with his hands in the backseat. That child couldn't sit still, not for an hour and not for a minute. He wouldn't even sit still for a lecture, which his father has administered many atime upon his small head. No, Maddox wasn't like his twin sister, he loved to be loud and attract attention wherever he went and he didn't care whatever trouble it got him

* * *

"Daddy?" asked Jasmine.  
"Yes Jazz?" he asked.  
"Why is the sky blue"  
"Well everyone knows that!" said Maddox. "The skies blue cause da ocean is blue duuh"  
"Maddox your so stupid!" she replied. "That's not why the sky is blue"  
"It is so!' he said hitting her in the arm.  
"Ow! Is not!" she replied hitting him back.  
"Hey! Don't make me come back there!" Wesley said sternly.  
"She started it," mumbled Maddox.  
"Did not" said Jazz sticking her tongue out at her twin brother.  
"Did to-" yet he stopped seeing the stern glare from his father He merely looked down at the floor of the car and mumbled something about "stupid" and "sister".

* * *

"Doctor Wyndam Pryce" said the headmaster as Wesley rushed into the school at 3. "Headmaster, what seems to be the promblem?" he gulped slightly nervous.  
"It's your boy again Doctor, nearly set the school on fire"  
"With what?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Fireworks." said the headmaster. He spoke as if he was always tired, and his nose was incredibly long. He remained little Maddox who was sitting in the seat next to him, of an old elephant.  
"I assure you headmaster it won't happen again"  
"Yes, well I must suspend your boy Doctor. This is one time to many times I have caught him breaking the rules"  
"Yes, well I promise it won't happen again." he said glaring at Maddox who merely sunk lowly into his chair.

* * *

"Maddox why"  
"Why what?" he gulped as he sat in living room.  
"Maddox Wesley Wyndam Pryce don't play games with me!" he yelled.  
"I-I is sorry sir"  
"Maddox, do you realize how dangerous that was? You could of set the school on fire or worse you could of hurt yourself!" he said obviously irritated.  
"S-sorry sir"  
"Maddox next time you step across the line, even a foot, even a toe over the line, I swear you'll get a spanking you'll never forget. Now go to your room!" he grumbled darkly.  
"What about a pinky toe?" he mumbled.  
"GO!" he shouted and Maddox dashed for his bedroom.

* * *

Maddox lied on his bed tears falling from his face. He hated it when Daddy yelled at him. "Snuggle Bear?" whispered mother. It was her secret nickname for him. Yet no one else knew about it. Especially father.  
"Mommy..." he cried as she came over and held him tightly, and he cried in her shoulder.  
"What happened"  
"Daddy and da fireworks, and da old elephant, and da yelling, and da pinky toooe" he sobbed. "Poor baby." she whispered as she kissed the top of her head. Yet she didn't see Wesley watching from the crack of the door, his face filled with confusion.

* * *

Euley's Note: Oh my, why was Maddox's headmaster calling Wesley, Doctor Wyndam Pryce? Hmmm...

Disclaimer: We ((Nooky and I)) only own Maddox (Nooky's charactor) and Jasmine (Euleymine). Everyone else belongs to Joss. (ok I guess we own the old elephant to,)


	3. Whats a Condom?

**Birds and the Bees**

Rating: Pg-13

* * *

"Wesley, you really shouldn't have yelled at him! Now I can't get him to shut-up"  
"Discipline is what the boy needs"  
"Fine discipline him, just make him shut-up"  
The phone rang. The pair just glared at each other. Both daring not to move. Yet phone rang twice, thrice before at the same exact time they both screamed at the top of their lungs so their child could hear them. Yet not once did thier eyes leave the others face.  
"JAZZ" they both screamed. The phone stopped ringing at little Jasmine picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.  
"Hello" said Jazz.  
"Can I please talk to Lilah Morgan it's of utmost emerge"  
"Whats a condom"  
"I-I'm sorry?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Whats a condom? One time mommy asked daddy to go get one from the store"  
"Ummm look could you please"  
"No, not until you tell me what it is"  
"Ok...you see when a man and a woman love each other they- the birds and the bees they-ok the stork brings the babies"  
"Who is it?" asked Lilah coming into the living room.  
"Some guy who knows what a condom is, he's explaining to me what the "birds and the bees" are." she said matter of factly. Lilah charged for the phone and picked it up.  
"Who is this?" Jazz backed away slowly, she knows better then to talk to her mother when her eyes are on fire like that.

* * *

Lilah came into her daughters pink bedroom; she was sitting in front of her large circled mirror playing with her dollies. Lilah features softened as she came over and gently brushed her long brown hair.  
"Hey"  
"Hey" replied Jazz.  
"Honey...can you promise me something"  
"Sure"  
"Don't ask any questions like that for a few years." she sighed.  
"Ok" mumbled Jazz.  
"Good." she sighed as she continued to brush her daughters hair in silence.  
"Jazz I-" yet he stops in midsentence seeing Lilah there. Who quickly starts brushing her own hair? "Sorry I didn't mean to"  
"No, I was just giving Jazz here a few tips on how to make the boys go wild." she said casually. "Now remember, worse comes to worse go with the mini skirt"  
"LILAH!" shouted Wesley in rage.

* * *

Wesley sighed deeply as he looked in the fridge. Taking out a cartoon of milk he opened it, and smelt it and quickly made a face that made Maddox and Jazz who where sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen expectantly laugh. He merely gave them a crooked smile as he threw it away in the trashcan.  
"Lilah we have to go shopping we're all out of food"  
"Okay, start making a list and go out shopping." she said sweetly.  
"Lilah you're coming to"  
"Hey while we're out can lets get some condoms?" asked Jazz. Everyone turned and looked at her. "What? It wasn't a question it was a statement!" she said. Wesley merely looked at his wife.  
"LILAH!" 


	4. Safeway Memories

Wesley walked into the Safeway Jazz and Maddox following closely behind and Lilah following reluctantly behind.  
"Mommy Daddy!" said Maddox tugging on his father's hand. "Can me and Jazzy go pick out cereal"  
"Ok fine." he sighed. "You each get one box, don't wander off anywhere else you got it?" he said sternly. Both 6 year olds nodded as the raced into the store already knowing what aisle contains thier precious cereal. 

"So you wanna tell me what you told Jazz?" asked Wesley under his breath as the moved down the produce aisle, he pushed the cart, his knuckles going white from squeezing the bar to tightly.  
"I didn't tell her anything, one of my co-workers called and she asked them what a Condon was and-" yet she stopped in mid sentence. "Wesley" said a voice from his past.  
"Gunn" he merely replied shocked. "Hey Charles I-" yet Winerfred Burkle stopped in mid-sentence. "Wesley." she merely gasped.  
"Fred" he said breathlessly.

"So you and Lilah your-" Fred started yet was interrupted b "Married." said Lilah defensively showing them the ring. "6 years"  
"Uuh wow." said Gunn awkwardly. "Good for you." he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Umm you still evil?" asked Fred.  
"Yes," said Lilah matter of factly. "Wes"  
"Umm no, I'm a doctor now." he said nervously.  
"Oh wow." said Fred in disbelief.  
"Yeh, two years of medical school with academy, two years right after we got married." he said nervously.  
"DADDY!" screamed Jazz running up to him. "Daddy, Maddox took my cereal"  
"I did not!" said Maddox defedently. Gunn and Fred merely looked at them eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"Uuuh"  
"Gunn, Fred meets Jazz and Maddox. My Children." he said slightly nervously.  
"Oh so you two got married because"  
"I got pregnant yeh," said Lilah.  
"Oh thank god," sighed Fred. Everyone looked at her awkwardly. "I mean, ummm good for you"  
"Your tall." said Maddox. Looking up at Gunn.  
"Hey kiddo." he grinned kneeling down on one knee.  
"Whats your name'  
"Gunn, yours"  
"Maddox, Mr. Gunn how'd you become so tall"  
"I ate my vegetables"  
"Yeh right! I'm not stupid! I know that's just a thing adults say so you don't feed your spiniage to the fish"  
"That's how Goldy died?" said Wesley as if finally just realizing. Maddox laughed nervously.  
"Yes well we really must be going now," said Lilah taking Wesley's hand. "Yeh, I'm hungry," said Jazz as she held onto her fathers other hand protectively. She saw the Fred girl...she saw how her mother looked at her and her father...this girl was trouble. "Then I guess I'll be going, nice seeing you again," he said honestly. They nodded and turned. "Guys" he cried back. "I mean it to," they both merely smiled as Wesley's family pulled him away.

"So Wes, Jazz wants to know what the birds and the bees are. I thought you and Fred could explain it to her." she said in a cold tone of voice.

"LILAH!" shouted Wesley.


	5. Perfect Evening

Wesley set the bags on the island as he came into his kitchen. The two children went running for their play room. Their mother sat down on the couch and propped her feet up. Wes sighed deeply and then began to make dinner. The kids would be thrilled with pizza and that's all he really felt like making. So, he popped the frozen pepperoni pizza in the oven and set the timer then sat down in his leather armchair in the living room. The timer went off twenty minutes later just as Wesley was falling asleep reading his newspaper. He stood and put on some oven mitts and then took the pizza out of the oven. He cut it and put it on plates just as the twins came bounding into the kitchen "Where's Mommy?" Little Jazz looked around for her mother and then went to her and grabbed her hand to pull her off the couch. Maddox looked up at his father with shame filled eyes.  
"I'm sorry about the fireworks, Daddy." the little boy stated sheepishly "It's okay." his father reassured him with a pat on the head and then herded him and his sister to the table while their mother came into the kitchen from the living room. Both children began munching on their pizza as their parents cringed with each drop of tomato sauce that hit their clothing. After dinner it was decided, with great reason, that a bath was in order. Both children were taken to the bathroom and stripped and then lowered in the bathtub to be scrubbed.  
Maddox splashing his sister and parents the whole time. After the bath the children were separated and taken to their rooms. As Wesley helped his little boy get dressed he realized how much he really wasn't angry about the whole firework incident. Lilah brushed her daughter's hair after she dressed her in the fuzzy pink pajamas and then promised to come back after she checked on how her father was handling her brother. The sight that greeted her in the room was adorable, she had to admit. Wesley had Maddox laying in bed and was gently rubbing his back to get him to sleep.  
"No fair starting without me." She kissed her son's cheek and then pull his rocket ship blankets around him. Wesley watched his wife. He really did enjoy these vulnerable moments of hers.

They went back to Jazz's room and Wesley lifted her in his strong arms and laid her in her bed.  
"Goodnight, Daddy." the little girl said in a sleepy voice.  
"Goodnight, princess." he kissed her forehead as her mother sat by her side.  
"Goodnight, Mommy"  
"Goodnight, Jasmine." Lilah pulled the Barbie comforter to her daughter's chest and then gave her cheek a kiss.

Wesley and Lilah made their way back to their own bedroom.  
"They're sweet aren't they." he tempted her to take this and say something kind and motherly.  
"Yeah, I'm just glad they're asleep." She said this with a small smile though and then stripped into her bra and panties that drove Wesley crazy. He stripped down to his own boxers and then climbed in next to her.  
"What do you say, Mrs. Wyndham Pryce? Shall we have a few more kids?" He said as he kissed her neck.  
"Get a condom, buster." She rolled over as she said this. 


	6. ALL I THINK ABOUT

There gone, his children were gone...Wesley looked around franticly. The sheets on thier beds was all torn, and it was obvious there was a struggle. "Lilah?' he said questionably to the lawyer whom had merely sat on the couch since hearing the news. Back up straight, eyes an endless abyss. "LILAH GOD DAMM IT! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES YOURSELF!" Like a robot Lilah merely got up and went over to the mantle above the fireplace. Picking up a photo of all 4 of them she traced her fingers around her children's face's. Then turned and threw the photo straight at Wesley's face whom merely ducked. "What the he"  
"WESLEY I CAN'T THINK! I CAN'T BREATH! THEY WHERE THE REASON I GOT UP IN THE MORNING! MY BABIES! MY CHILDREN ARE GONE! MY PRECIOUS BABIES ARE GONE! AND ALL I CAN DO IT SIT HERE! SO DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND TELL ME TO THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE BESIDES MYSELF BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL I THINK ABOUT DAMMIT!" she screamed. And then fell to her knees as Wesley ran over and wrapped arms around her. We hadn't he seen the truth? Why hadn't he put the pieces of the puzzle together and seen it? From the time he come home from his night shift at work and see her lying there in his bedroom, seeing her watch her children as they slept at her side. She would run her fingers through their hair. OR the time as babies she would sing them to sleep gently. Or the time when they where still in her womb she would sit in the nursery staring at her belly, and place large headphones on her belly letting them listen to Beethoven. Of course in all these moments she had never seen him. He had watched from the crack door, or from the shadows. Why the hell hadn't just seen it?  
"Shhh it's going to be ok...we'll get them back I promise." he whispered.  
"Wesley" she whispered as she looked up at him with nothing but fear and weakness in her eyes. Wesley had never seen her like this. He gently lowered his head and kissed her gently. This kiss was unlike Wesley had done before. He didn't even know she was capable of doing this kind of kiss. It was gentle, soft, and sweet. Not hard rough and just lustful. It was merely a kiss of comfort. And it made Wesley's knees turn to Jell-O. Wesley glanced at the broken picture of his family, and he held onto Lilah a little bit more tightly. He needed them back...he didn't know how to live without them. 

They didn't know...they didn't know about demons. vampires...the world that Wesley once lived in. Once Maddox found one of his old swords in the basements.  
"_hey daddy what's this"  
"An antique" he said a bit to quickly. He merely sighed and took our five dollars. "Don't tell your mother"  
"Make it ten and we have a deal"  
_Sitting down, the pile of books surrounding him once more like those years long ago, he felt tears come to his eyes. He couldn't lose them. The last time he was surrounded by books was Connor and- he sighed deeply as he cupped his neck.  
"_Daddy, where did you get that scar?" asked Little Jasmine.  
"In a fight"  
"With what?" she asked cocking her head to the side.  
"Something mean and evil." he said squatting down. He had been preparing for this question since they where born.  
"So your a hero!" she squealed and jumped into her fathers arms. Wesley was shocked at first and wrapped his arms around her. No one had ever called him a hero...but maybe in her eyes...he really was one.  
_Wesley felt more tears rush to his eyes as he had the flashback. Suddenly he saw something in one of his books, it was a picture of a being white two white wings, a flowing white robe...he knew what he needed...and it was help. He would do whatever it took to get his children back, even if it meant going to an old enemy in the process.

"Lilah I-" yet he stopped as he saw her hunched over thier liquor cabinet that hasn't been opened since the twins where born. She turned to him, eyes beat red extremely pale. She stumbled yet Wesley caught her. She snuggled into his arms and didn't say anything didn't sob, heck he wasn't sure if she even breathed yet she stayed there, safe, and warm. Wesley kissed the top of her head gently.  
"Lilah" he whispered, for the first time in a very long time.


	7. GET OUT!

Wesley entered a place he would once consider his home not with excitement yet fear. "We're closed." said a familiar voice from his past as Cordelia Chase came walking out of the inner office her face in a book. "Wow you reading one of my "big old books" who would of thought." he said nervously. Cordelia spined on her heels.  
"Wesley!" she merely said breathlessly.  
"Hey" he said weakly. Then Cordy did the unexpected. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
"Oh my god your back!" she said whispering yet her eye's where watering. "I missed you." she whispered. Wesley merely smiled weakly happy to know he still had one friend as he wiped away a tear with his thumb from her cheek. "Me to." he whispered because he honestly did.  
"Wesley" said a deeper more familiar voice.  
"Angel." he nodded in recgonizition.  
"Get out." he said coldly.  
"Angel I"  
"I SAID GET OUT!" he screamed. Wesley looked at him, shame in his eyes. Yet he wasn't going to give up on his children that easily.  
"Angel please will you just lis"  
"GET OUT!" yelled Angel as he threw the ax in his hand at Wesley who ducked, and the ax missed him by an inch. He looked up at Angel with fear in his eyes and left the Hyperion once more.

* * *

"Lilah" mumbled Wesley as he entered the house. Yet he heard something crash, running upstairs he saw Lilah in the library of thier home. The liquor cabinet long forgotten open. She was drinking straight from the vodka bottle. Staying within the shadows he watched the scene before him. She looked like crap, still wearing her PJ's, still looking sick, and smelling highly of vomit and vodka. "Maddox?" she yelled as if calling out for him. As if expecting him to come up the stairs. "Smuggle bear where are you?" she cried. She was delusional, god he was about to go to her until she said another name. "Jazz? Jazzy? Jasmine where are you-" yet she broke down to the floor unable to keep it in Wesley rushed to her side. "Jazz? Maddox"  
"No it's me love." he whispered.  
"Wesley, " she whispered his name and for some reason it made his knee's go weak again.  
"Shhh love I'm right here"  
"Please don't leave me" she pleaded. "Lilah, I'm not going anywhere"  
"Wesley, please...make it stop hurting. please." she whispered.  
Wesley merely looked up his wife helplessly. He had no clue what to do.  
"It's going to be ok, we'll get them back." he whispered as he stoke her head and kissed her forehead. "I promise...I'll die trying." she nodded as she snuggled back into his arms, yet he did not shed a single tear.

* * *

"Angel...why"  
"Why what?" he asked coldly back to his wife.  
"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice mister." she snapped back.  
"Cordy he "  
'I know perfectly well what he did, but I also know why he did it. Angel it's been 6 years-" she started.  
"Yeh Cordy, 6 years without Conner." he hissed.  
"Angel why don't you forgive him?" she asked him her lips starting to tremble as if tears where about to come down her cheeks.  
"Cordy I've known you for over 10 years I know your fake crying"  
"Ok fine." she said rolling her eyes. "But stills it's been"  
"6 years without the man who stole my kid I know"  
"No 6 years of you not having a man whom you once considered your best friend." And she left him silently.

* * *

"Angel" said Wesley as he reentered the Hyperion.  
"Wesley...get out"  
"Angel wait I need your help." he cried. Angel merely turned around and turned his back to Wesley and started walking to the basement,  
"Don't turn your back on my Angel!" he yelled.  
"Wesley you turned to back on me years ago, now watch me do the same"  
"Angel!" he cried. Yet Angel kept on walking. "Angel it's my children." Angel stopped walking yet didn't turn and even if he was human, he wouldn't be breathing. 


	8. Begging of a Father

Water could be heard leaking from an old rusty pipe in the downtown warehouse in Los Angela's. It was dark, damp, and scary. Little Jasmine awoke and immediately looked around in shock.

"M-mommy?" she muttered. She looked to her side and saw her brother. "Oh no, Maddox, Maddox! Please wake-up!" she said in complete fear. Little Maddox woke to his sister's cries

"Where are we? Where's Mommy and Daddy? the little boy was very frightened and he wanted his parents. "Jazz, is that you?" his voice trembled.

"Y-yes it's me." she stuttered

W-where are Mommy and D-Daddy? W-where are we?" the little boy felt for his big sister's hand in the dark, cold cell

"I-I don't know..." she stuttered. She snatched his hands and squeezed it tightly. She was older then he be a few seconds, but wasn't he suppose to be the brave one?

"I-I'm scared." This wasn't his nice warm bed and Mommy and Daddy weren't just down the hall. The last thing he remembered was...being taken from his bed! "Jazz, the monsters!"

"W-where?" she screamed looking around.

"Not here! In the house! They took us!" Maddox stood up quickly and went to the bars of the cell. He looked around outside the cell. There was nothing or no one he thought with a lump in his throat.

"Maddox...get away from the bars..." she whispered weakly. Obviously scared

All of a sudden a demon with a spear popped out and grabbed Maddox's pajama collar, ripping it and sending the little boy to the floor.

"You brats stay there and don't come any closer or I might sacrifices of you a little earlier than planned." the demon grunted scaring the two children.

"S-sacrifice?" stuttered Jazz...she knew what that word meant...and now she was horrified. Where was Mommy and Daddy?

She felt her brother's hand slip into hers again. He had a small dabble of blood coming from his neck where the demon had scrapped him.

"That's right. To the demon goddess, Mina. I think she'll like you."

Maddox stood tall again.

"Nu-uh. Mommy and Daddy will save us! They'll come!"

"Yeh!" said Jazz with obvious bravado.

The demon smirked and then went away. Maddox went to the bars again.

"You better run, you...you bully!"

Jazz merely stood in the corner, being the more fears one of the two she shivered..."Maddox...what if Daddy and Mommy don't come?" she whispered. Maddox turned to his sister. What was she saying.

"They will. They have to."

The second part was a whisper. The truth was, Maddox didn't know if Mommy and Daddy would come.

* * *

Angel turned and surveyed Wesley. Why was he asking his help? Wasn't he capable of getting his own children back? "Why should I help you?" the old vampire growled.

"Because I love them, they're all I've got. They mean more to me than my life! Please!" the man begged.

"You took Connor, and I loved him." yelled Angel

Wesley looked shamefully at the tiled floor of the Hyperion hotel lobby. "And I live with that mistake everyday."

Angel merely sighed deeply, remembering what Cordy had said. "I know...so do I."

Suddenly Lilah entered, drunken, and carrying a crossbow. "YOU BASTARD! HELP US!" she was clearly quite intoxicated and the way she stumbled about the lobby showed it all too well.

Cordy ran in seeing Lilah with a crossbow and easily disarmer her using a move Angel taught her. "We will,"

"We what?" asked Angel in disbelief.

We'll help them. Why can't we put all this in the past? He said sorry and he damn well meant it. Why can't we help them?" Cordelia pleaded with her husband.

Angel merely sighed and nodded

"Ok..." he said casting his eyes to the ground.

"Thank you." Wesley merely said, his voice deep and he meant every word he said.

Lilah leaned heavily on her husband and he supported her. "Maybe we should get her some coffee and do some research before we go kick this thing's ass. Did you have any enemies?"


	9. Lets Go

Wesley sat in the Hyperion Lobby once more like in the past surrounded by books. Trying to find anything on his children. Keeping his eyes on one book and reaching for another he felt cold hands already there. He looks up and saw Angel glaring at him.

"You stole Connor" Angel merely said.

"And I'm sorry about that." he sighed looking at the ground.

"Sorry doesn't give me back my son." said Angel standing up.

"Well Sorry is all I can give you Angel!" shouted Wesley starting to get angry.

"Well, there is your head."

Angel grabbed an ax from the wall right as Lilah and Cordelia came back in the room carrying two cups of coffee. Cordelia looked at the scene of Angel with an ax raised over his head and Wesley cowering on the floor.

"Aren't men so barbaric?" Lilah handed her husband his cup of coffee and then went back to where Cordelia was standing. "Angel, you put that ax done this instant!" Angel followed his wife's command and slowly lowered the ax. "We found something." she stated simply handing Wesley a book. On the page it was open to held a symbol.

"I found this dagger, in Maddox's room right after you left." said Lilah showing Wesley the dagger that bared the same symbol as in the book.

"It's part of a Urathos demon clan."

"It's there symbol" added Lilah.

"It's there symbol for Sacrifices" said Angel from his brooding corner in the shadows.

"They're going to sacrifice the children?" asked Cordy. Wesley stood quickly and went straight for the weapons cabinet. Angel cut him off though and grabbed a sword.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to need help if you're going to defeat these things, I've seen them before, they're tough." Wesley nodded gratefully to his friend. "We're not good though, I just don't like seeing kids get hurt cause their parents are irresponsible." Angel said this walking away.

It made Wesley's blood boil. "You don't even know what kind of dad I am."

"No, I just know what kind of man you are." Angel kept walking.

"Yes, I screwed up and I can't give those years with Connor back, just say it, I'm a horrible person but I love my kids, both of them."

"Well I loved Connor!" screamed Angel inches away from Wesley's face. Both Lilah and Cordy had ran towards there shouting men and grabbed them by the ear.

"Ow!" hissed Wesley as Lilah pulled his ear hard.

"Come on, tiger, you're going to timeout" Lilah said clearly annoyed.

"Hey!" said Angel as Cordy got her own husband by the ear.

They both once their a respectful distances from each other their wife's let them go.

"You think I don't know that? I live every single damm day of my life regretting that moment! But let me tell you something I have and never will regret it having my children!"

"Come on, tiger, you're going to timeout"

"We don't have time for this, come on, we have to save my niece and nephew." Cordelia grabbed the sword from Angel's hand and then the car keys and walked out the hotel door. Wesley smiled after her.


	10. Rusty?

Jasmine awoke with a start. Someone was taking her out of the cell. She looks around franticly to see the demons pushing and pulling her and her little brother out of the cell.

"W-what's going on?"

"It is time for the sacrifice," said one of the demons. Jasmine gulped yet saw Maddox unlike her struggle to break free. Suddenly Maddox hit the demon in the shin hard.

"OWW!" screamed the demon.

"Run Maddox! Go get some help run!" screamed Jazz and little Maddox ran as fast as he feet could take him.

* * *

Maddox didn't know he could run this fast. Yet the lights where dim and dark. So his sight wasn't that good, so he often trembled yet he never stopped. 

"Oaf!" said Maddox as he hit someone's leg and fell on his back. Suddenly he felt two arms around him. "GET OFF!" he yelled. Suddenly he heard a small muffle cry. He then realized something. "Daddy?" he whispered. Wesley looked up at his son. Maddox looked up and saw his father bright blue eyes slightly shimmering with tears that where starting to come. "Daddy!" he cried holding the older man tightly.

* * *

Jasmine felt the demons slam her head hard upon the wooden table. 

"Ha wawa ha wawa ha wawa" chanted the demons. Jasmine from the corner of her eye saw the demon raise his ax to chop her neck off. She quickly closed her eyes and winced. Yet nothing came. She looked up because no one was holding her down anymore. She saw her mother standing there.

"Ha wawa this!" she said punching him in the face and picked up the ax, cutting his own head off. "Sacrifice your own kid bitch," she said nothing but venom in her voice. "Don't ever say that wordy honey ok?" she said quickly turning to Jazz. Jasmine nodded.

"Mommy watch out!" she shouted. A demon had come up behind her and Lilah quickly turned and using her commando boots she kicked him in the nuts.

Meanwhile Wesley had come in the sacrificing chamber, Maddox on his hip, and Angel at his side. All three hissed and went "Ooohh" at the sight of a fellow male getting hit where it hurts. Wesley ran over to his wife and placed Maddox behind him and kissed his forehead and then Jasmines. "Stay close ok?" he whispered. They both nodded.

"Wesley!" cried Cordelia's voice. He turned just in time to see the sword flying in the air. The demons where now gathering and growling. The 4 of them lined up. Angel and Wesley stood next to each other in the center; both of them had their wife on the other side.

"Wesley you haven't fought demons in a while. Do you think you're a bit rusty?" asked Angel. Wesley hit a passing demon square in the face sending him to the ground. "Ok, guess not." Shrugged Angel and the fight was on.


	11. Potty!

Wesley forgot what it was like to fight with Angel and Cordy. He forgot how it felt when they could predict each other's moves, and uses it to thier advantage. It came back to him though as they forced the two children in-between them and drew their swords into attack position.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Little Maddox was really scared.

"Daddy's sort of busy at the moment." said Wesley his jaw clenched as he cut off the passing by demons head

Maddox grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her close to him. She felt safe near her brother but she also wanted to kick some demon butt for some odd reason. She wasn't scared now that Mommy and Daddy were here.

"GO MOMMY!" screamed Jasmine at the top of her lungs, causing a few demons to stop and stare for a moment and it was just enough time for more demons to get there heads chopped off.

Maddox was too busy looking at the tall brown haired man in the leather jacket to notice the demon that was charging right at him. Suddenly, a swoosh of an ax brought him back and he looked up to see a brown haired woman. "You really look like your dad, kiddo." With that she went back to fighting.

* * *

Wesley blocked the passing demons attack and kicked him hard in the gut, yet saw out of the corner of his eye another demon coming in from the side and he winced slightly yet when nothing came he turned and saw Gunn standing over a dead demon body.

"Can't let you have all the fun English," he said before Wesley merely smiled and the pair fought back to back likes old times.

Lilah saw watched as the men slaughtered the rest of the demons. She also noticed that Wesley's little Texas gal had arrived and she hated it.

"How did you know where to find us?" Wesley asked slaying the last demon.

"A little green demon told us." laughed Gunn pointing to Lorne who was kicking a demon making sure he was dead.

"Just checking" said Lorne

Maddox looked in aw at the green man as his daddy sliced the last demon in half. "Wow, you're...you're green." The little boy stammered.

"How?" Asked little Jazz.

"I eat my vegetables." Lorne laughed with the other adults and Wesley scooped his young son up.

"And he doesn't feed them to goldfish". Wesley chuckled as Maddox's face turned bright red.

"Uuuh daddy?" she asked. Wesley turned to her.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I gotta go potty." Wesley merely laughed as Lilah scooped her up in her arms. "After that can we go get Ice cream?"

"Yeah, ice cream." Maddox threw his arms around his father's neck as Fred approached them.

"The kids have a point, I'd love some ice cream." Lilah noticed the look Wesley gave his old flame.

"Why don't you take the kids ahead and let Wesley and I talk for a

Moment, please." asked Lilah. The other adults looked around but Wesley handed

His boy off to Cordelia, who was absolutely in love with the little boy.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to take our family and run off with your little Texas girl?"

Wesley noticed the warning tone in Lilah's voice. That tone meant she was

Somewhere between hurt and ready to attack. He pulled her close to him, taking

Her breath away.

"Like you said, they're our family, and I wouldn't trade them for the

World." Wesley kissed his wife passionately and then wandered away to catch up

With the rest of the group, leaving a grinning Lilah behind.


End file.
